


Big Boy Games

by sharkie335



Series: New Things Can Be Fun [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s home from a publicity tour, and Tony has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my “Object insertion” square on my kink_bingo card. Thanks to fullygoldy and shaenie for the betas. Any errors came in when I edited it after they looked and are my fault!

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he boarded the elevator that would take him to the Avengers’ section of the tower. He would never understand it - he could fight for hours, even days, and be fine. A ten-day publicity tour, as “suggested” by Fury? Completely exhausting.

His feeling of discontent wasn’t helped by the fact that he’d only been able to talk to Tony for a few minutes at a time, and _missed_ the physical contact they usually had. Add in the lack of regular sex, and there was no wonder he was going quietly out of his mind.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?” he asked.

“Sir is currently in his room,” Jarvis answered.

Thanking God that he wasn’t going to have to pry Tony out of the lab, he pressed the button for the correct floor, and then slumped against the wall. Christ, he was tired.

He was unsurprised to find Tony in the middle of a holographic display, manipulating the pieces of light deftly as he murmured to Jarvis. When Steve cleared his throat, though, Tony turned immediately. “Hey,” he said, already brushing away the floating shapes.

Steve grinned, feeling some of the tension bleed out of his muscles. “Hey yourself.”

As Tony came to claim a hug, Steve noticed a hitch in his step. It wasn’t quite a limp - more like a hesitation - but it worried him anyway. “What happened?” he asked, even as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest.

“Huh?” Tony asked, but Steve didn’t get a chance to answer before Tony’s mouth was on his, kissing him deeply.

Steve returned the kiss enthusiastically, but when he started to back Tony towards the couch, he noticed that same strange hesitation. Pulling away from Tony’s mouth was difficult, but he managed. “Seriously, what happened to you?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Tony said, trying to pull his head back down.

Unhooking Tony’s hands from behind his neck, he said, “You’re limping. That’s not ‘nothing.’ Fury didn’t say anything about the team being needed while I was gone.”

Tony just _looked_ at him for a second, and then broke up laughing. “Trust me, Steve. I’m not injured. Anything but. Now will you please take me somewhere flat and fuck me?”

They had an agreement not to lie about injuries, and Steve had no real reason to think he’d start now. But the limp meant that that there was _something_ wrong. Not sure what to think, he figured that at least getting Tony flat would get his weight off his leg. Besides, the idea of being inside Tony after being gone for over a week was draining all the blood from the head on top of his shoulders.

His original plan had been the sofa, but he changed his mind and started towards the bedroom. He knew that if he told Tony what he was thinking, Tony would beat him to the bed. He knew that Tony loved being manhandled, though, so he kept a grip on Tony’s hand and dragged Tony behind him. When he got to there, he reversed their positions and pushed Tony down on the bed.

Tony winced when he hit the bed with his ass. It wasn’t a lot - Steve didn’t think he would have noticed if he hadn’t been watching for anything unusual, but it had undeniably happened. Backing up a step, he tried to cover up his nervousness that he’d somehow managed to injure Tony accidentally. Faking a glare, he asked “If you’re not injured, then what’s wrong with you?”

“Trust me. It’s nothing bad.” Tony started to pull off his own shirt. “Now, you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

Steve wanted to argue, but seeing Tony’s chest come into view, along with the casualness that Tony had about displaying it, derailed him pretty well. “Promise?” he asked, hands on the hem of his t-shirt.

“I promise that I’m not injured in any way, shape, or form. What I _am_ is horny, and dying for you to touch me.”

Tony’s words meshed so well with what Steve wanted that he forgot about a possible injury, forgot about his own clothes, forgot about anything but getting his hands on Tony. Climbing on the bed, he pushed Tony flat on his back and stretched out at his side, his mouth settling on Tony’s, his fingers sliding up to pinch Tony’s nipple. 

He was rewarded by a loud groan, and an unconscious lift of his hips. That drew Steve’s attention to the hard line of his Tony’s cock, still trapped in his jeans. Releasing Tony’s nipple, he reached down and palmed it. He thought he’d never get over the thrill that being allowed - no, encouraged - to touch gave him.

This time when Tony demanded, “Clothes off!” he was only too willing to comply. He squirmed around, trying to get naked, swearing when his jeans got hung up on his shoes.

He was so focused on getting his own clothes off that he couldn’t assist Tony in taking off his pants, but that was okay, since it meant that he could roll over and plaster himself up against Tony’s naked body. He rubbed his cock against Tony’s hip as he reached past him to grab the lube off the nightstand.

“Don’t need that,” Tony murmured against Steve’s mouth.

“We’ve had this conversation,” Steve said. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He started to open the tube, but Tony grabbed it out of his hand. “You won’t,” he said, dropping it on the bed. Grabbing Steve’s hand, he pulled it down, shoving it between his spread thighs.

Steve blushed and buried his face in Tony’s neck. He loved it when Tony was forward like this, but it still overwhelmed him. He started to pull back, only to brush something hard where nothing should be. “What the - “

“I’m ready for you,” Tony said, rolling his hips enticingly.

Steve traced curiously around the circle of flat rubber at Tony’s entrance. “What is it?” he asked breathlessly.

“It’s a plug. I’ve been wearing it for the last two hours, keeping myself open and slick for you.”

Tony’s word hit Steve like a sledgehammer. “A plug?” God, Steve’s face was on _fire_ at just the thought. He remembered looking at the websites Tony had linked him to, and the vague memory of what a plug looked like, and now Tony had one _in him_. “God,” he said. “Can I - can I see?”

“Fuck yeah,” Tony said, squirming over onto his stomach, and then pulling his knees under so that he was on all fours. Steve scrambled back so that he could kneel between Tony’s thighs.

The thing was about an inch and a half across, black, and flat, which explained how Tony had been sitting with it in place. “Can I touch?” he asked.

“Going to have to,” Tony said, “Since I want your cock there, like five minutes ago. Unless, that is, you want to watch me take it out?”

“No, no... I want to do it,” Steve said. He wrapped his fingers around it and tugged lightly. Tony groaned, but there was no way that was anything but a good sound, so Steve pulled a little harder, until the thing started to move.

This was longer than Steve expected, and thicker, almost as big as his cock. He slowly pulled it out, till just the tip was still inside Tony, studying how Tony’s hole twitched around it, as if his body wanted it back. He knew that feeling, where he thought he’d die if he didn’t get Tony’s cock in him right this fucking second. He held the toy in place for a second, before slowly pushing it back in.

Tony whimpered, a sound Steve definitely liked, and then said, “See, slick and ready for you. C’mon, fuck me.”

He _wanted_ to. But he also wanted to see how much he could build Tony up, and that meant teasing him as much as he could. So, instead of complying, Steve slowly rocked the toy in place. 

Words. He had words. He should use a few to see what would happen. Grateful that Tony couldn’t actually see his face, he whispered, “You like that? Did you play with this while I was gone?”

Tony made a sound that seemed completely composed of consonants, and pushed his hips back towards Steve’s hand. Taking that as encouragement, Steve continued to fuck Tony with the toy, long slow strokes, watching as his hole took it, stretching around the firm rubber. “Come on,” he said. “Usually I can’t get you to be quiet. You going to answer my question?”

“What do you think?” Tony asked with a low chuckle. “You know how much I like getting fucked.”

“Yeah, I do.” Steve tried to think about what would make him craziest if he’d been in Tony’s position - not that he’d ever had one of these inside of him. Teasing still seemed the best way to go. Steve slid the toy most of the way out again and held it there. Leaning forward so that his cock brushed up against Tony’s ass and he could whisper directly in Tony’s ear, he said, “I bet you put this in and jerked off. What did you think about?”

“Fuck, don’t tease,” Tony said, trying to rock back again. But that was the tone of voice Tony used when he loved every bit of what Steve was doing to him. So Steve grabbed Tony’s hip with his free hand, holding him in place. Tony tried again, and then realized that Steve wasn’t going to let go. “You, you... you... dumbass. I thought about you. Now, please?”

Steve said, “That’s all I wanted to know,” and pulled the plug all the way out. He dropped it on the bed, and before Tony could do more than whimper at its loss, Steve had lined himself up and started to push in.

Usually, no matter how well he’d stretched Tony, he had to work his way in gradually, an inch or two at a time. This time, he slid all the way in on one slow thrust, and the sensation of slick, tight heat ripped a groan from Steve’s throat, a sound echoed by Tony. “Fuck, yeah,” Tony said, his voice breathy with pleasure. “That’s it. Fuck me hard, Steve. You don’t have to hold back at all. So _unbelievably_ ready for you.”

“God,” Steve said. Fucking hard sounded great, but that would mean that this was over _way_ too fast. So instead he started to move as slowly as he could. “This has got to be one of the dirtiest things you’ve done for me.”

“And we both know that dirty is good, right? Just wait. If you think this is dirty, I’ve got lots of ideas to expand that definition.” Tony said, his hips flexing under Steve’s hands. “C’mon, Steve. I’ve had over two hours of foreplay. Give it to me.”

Tony’s words were a lust-laden punch to Steve’s gut. He could well imagine how turned on Tony was, since one of Tony’s favorite games was to tease Steve until he was incoherent. Right now, though, the tables were turned and he was going to take full advantage of that.

He slowed his pace even further, pushing in as deep as he could get, and circling his hips a little. When Tony did that to him, it made him crazy, and he wasn’t disappointed by Tony’s reaction. As he thrashed below Steve, Steve said, “Yeah, but I didn’t, Tony, so maybe I feel like taking my time.”

Tony made a small sound of dismay. “You’re a fucking tease,” he said. “Don’t I get brownie points for being ready for you? You know, I laid right here, slicked up the plug, and slid it inside of me, and I was thinking of you the whole time.”

The image that brought to mind made Steve jerk his hips, slamming into Tony harder than he meant to

Tony didn’t object. In fact, he groaned, “Oh, yessss,” and lowered his chest to the bed, lifting his ass even higher. The sight grabbed Steve’s control and shook it. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on Tony’s back and tried to slow back down.

“Don’t... I want to just keep going just like this.”

He could hear Tony panting for breath, and thought for just a moment that he’d managed to convince Tony, but then the muscles in Tony’s back tensed hard as he clenched his hole around Steve’s cock. He held it for a moment, and it was all Steve could do to breathe through it. When Tony relaxed, he laughed a little. “I’m going to get my way,” he said, proud of himself for resisting.

“I don’t think so,” Tony said, and he did it again, and a third time, and every time his cock was squeezed just perfect, and it became harder and harder to resist.

The fourth time was accompanied by a softly spoken, “Please,” that bypassed his brain and went right to his spine, forcing a reaction. He sped up - he _had_ to. Then Tony said, “Next time, I’ll let you watch me do it,” and that was _it_ , he was done playing. He wanted - no, needed - to feel Tony come first, though, so he reached around and gripped Tony’s cock, giving Tony a place to thrust. There was no hesitation from Tony, and within moments, Tony shot over his hand, his hole clenching tight around Steve’s cock. It was so quick that he almost felt bad - Tony must have really been right on the edge. 

Then Tony said, “You feel so good inside of me. Just let go,” and the feeling dissipated in the face of his own pleasure. He let go of Tony’s cock and slammed into him a half dozen time before his own orgasm exploded through him, leaving him breathless and trying hard not to collapse on Tony’s back. Somehow he managed to pull out and shift back so that he could fall to the bed without crushing Tony.

For his part, Tony dropped down flat on his stomach, and seemed content to stay there - wet spot be damned. When Steve managed to roll his head enough to see Tony’s face, he was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever seen. On Tony that was really saying something.

“So I guess that’s a yes on the sex toys?” Tony asked.

Steve managed to give him a thumb’s up.


End file.
